The Darkness Within'
by disturbed-sinner
Summary: Maria isn't exactly normal and she's on the run from some people who want her dead. She ends up in Roswell for reason you wouldn't expect.


Title: The Darkness Within'  
  
Author: silver poison87  
  
E-mail: silver_poison87@yahoo.com  
  
Category: AU- UC/ Ma/Ma... with some I/K  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Summary: You have to read the story if you want to know what it's about. I'm not going to tell you.  
  
  
  
PART 1:  
  
Maria ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She had been on the run for practically her entire life and she was sick and tired of always being the chasie instead of the more preferred choice, the chaser. Sometimes she felt like just surrendering to them and giving up, but her pride would not allow her to do so. It was hard enough to be a science project gone wrong, as she called herself, but add that in with all of the running, hiding, and unfortunately killing in her life than you had one frantic genetically altered 17 year old girl, or so she seemed.  
  
She had always wondered why out of all the other experiments, she had turned out different. But she was glad that she hadn't turned out like all the rest of them. It had all begun back in the year 2008 when a scientist named Earl Albright decided to mess around with some DNA samples, and added other substances to them. It started out as a way for couples that could not bear a child to adopt one. The couples got to pick out what the child would end up looking like, right down to the exact eye and hair color, height weight, attitude, and what they would end up accomplishing in their lifetime. Dr. Albright even went as far as to ask the exact date and time that they wanted their child to live until.  
  
Then with a few more experiments conducted, Professor Albright found out that with a few alterations here and there he was capable of creating the perfect specimen. He tried to keep this information secret, but like most things in this world it was not kept secret for long. He was asked to help in the research, but he refused saying that he had already conducted an experiment and it had gone horribly wrong. But alas like the complete fools they were the other scientists didn't heed his warning and went ahead with their experiments.  
  
The only thing that they hadn't counted on was their experimenting to result in them creating something that wasn't quite human. Instead of starting out as a child like all the rest, he had come out looking like any other 19 year old man with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a muscular build, at around 6' 2", and no noticeable flaws. But then they soon discovered the error of their ways when they experienced first hand what he was capable of and what great strength he had.  
  
They begged and pleaded with him to take mercy on them and let them all go, but he would not hear a word of it and killed them all, except for Professor Albright with his bare hands. He then told Professor Albright to build more like him, as many as he could and then yet still more. At first the Professor refused. Even when the creature that now called himself Adam threatened him with his life he would still not budge. It was only when Adam threatened to kill all of his family and friends one by one and make him watch, he finally gave in to Adam's request.  
  
For 4 years Professor Albright worked on this project. After those four years he seemed to have aged at least ten years beyond his age while Adam did not age a single day. His final experiment went askew and resulted in the beginning of the end. In the middle of the process of creating the final subject, he had been distracted and knocked over one of the chemicals, which caused it to leak into his sample, thereby changing the sample significantly.  
  
The end result was a girl who turned out to match Adam in every way possible. The only thing that she possessed that Adam lacked was a conscious. The news of this girl who could supposedly match his own strength and immortality intrigued him. He personally went to see this girl and was stunned by her beauty. She had long straight blonde hair, emerald eyes, appeared to be about 17 years of age, and she had this essence of innocence about her while her warrior spirit still shown brightly through.  
  
Maria, as he later named her, would ignore all of his advances and refuse to fight unless her life was threatened. This went on for nearly another four years as the war between the humans and these super clones went on, on the outside. Maria eventually tired of this life that she lead and planned an escape. She was able to escape, but was found by Adam and his army nearly 2 years later.  
  
Adam didn't like this disobedient streak in her, so he locked her up and tortured her for a few weeks in hopes of slightly breaking her spirit. When he was satisfied that she wouldn't try to run away again any time soon, he let her come out only to have her run off at the first chance she had been given. Only this time she was not found, and roamed the planet for 10 long years, never aging or even being close to being tracked down.  
  
Now here she was nearly 20 years later, in the year 2028. After such a long time of not being caught she started to let her cover slip, which was a mistake all in its own. As soon as she had let that happen, the other clones were hot on her trail. When they had figured out the general location of where she was they had burned down the whole town she had been hiding in, in the process of trying to find her.  
  
She had nearly escaped without being found and here she was on the run yet again. It had been three long days since she had almost been captured and she had not stopped even once to rest. She was moments away from reaching her desired location, Roswell, New Mexico. Maria knew that they would never think to look for her there since it happened to be the human's head quarter's and that was exactly why she had decided on going there.  
  
She hoped that she might be able to have a semi- normal life if she lived in the facinity of other humans for a while. 'Roswell, New Mexico here I come,' she thought finally slowing down to a quick walk as she entered the town line.  
  
  
  
TBC: 


End file.
